Les malheurs de Loki
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Loki cherchait à se venger et à conquérir le monde mais son chemin croisa celui de trois dingues : Nina, Enora et Pauline... OS barré


**Salut les mandragores !**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, cet OS est complètement barré. Je préfère prévenir ^^**

 **Les personnages principaux sont Loki de l'univers Marvel, Nina (alias Nina La Blonde) et Enora et Pauline, ses amies et comparses dans les _Chroniques d'une fan girl blonde_. Si ça peut vous donner une idée de ce qui va suivre. Niveau chronologie, c'est juste après le premier film Thor, celui sorti en 2011. Sachant que je n'ai pas vu ce dernier, il se peut que je me ****goure sur certains points. Vous me direz ça au pire.**

 **J'avais eu cette idée pour l'anniversaire de Nina, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et pour l'avoir teasée, elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais sortir cet OS assez rapidement.**

 **Je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite, j'étais parfaitement "saine" d'esprit lors de l'écriture. Et Nina, Enora, Pauline... Veuillez me pardonner XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Loki contemplait le ciel. En vérité il s'agissait de l'espace, mais Loki n'en avait que faire. Il était coincé sur cet astéroïde depuis qu'il avait vécu toute une série de péripéties qui l'avait conduit ici. Loki était d'autant plus furax qu'il trouvait son sort injustifié.

D'accord, il avait tenté de détruire Jotunheim alors qu'il était le roi d'Asgard, ce qui n'était pas forcément la chose à faire en priorité. Mais il avait eu ses raisons. Il voulait acquérir l'estime de son père adoptif. Il s'y était mal pris apparemment. Tant pis, maintenant il haïssait Odin. Et puis, il était le souverain à ce moment-là, il pouvait tout faire !

Non ?

N'était-il un être particulièrement intelligent ? N'était-il pas rusé et réfléchi ? Il était mieux que les autres ! Son père adoptif n'était qu'un vieux stupide, sa mère adoptive trop mère poule. Quant à son crétin de frère adoptif... Il fallait l'avouer, la nature lui avait façonné ce corps avantageux pour compenser le vide dans sa tête.

Malgré tout, même si Loki refusait de se l'avouer, il l'aimait bien, ce grand blond. Et passer du temps avec lui ne le déplaisait pas. Quoi de mieux que de passer un moment en sa compagnie pour se sentir plus intelligent !

Bon, Loki devait admettre que malheureusement, les rares neurones de Thor avaient compris comment utiliser muscles et marteau de façon synchronisée et Thor l'avait quelque peu battu.

Zut.

Mais du coup, en plongeant dans les abysses, il était tombé sur cet astéroïde au milieu de l'espace et depuis une semaine, il était bloqué. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était un dieu, et aucune créature, quelle qu'elle soit, n'avait songé à l'aider. Il se vengera, oh oui il se vengera ! Mais avant tout, trouver comment sortir de cet astéroïde alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en aller. Hum... S'il retrouve le martien qui avait osé lui tirer la langue il y a une heure alors qu'il passait dans son vaisseau spatial, il se ferait une joie de le désosser.

Un "pouf" vint interrompre ses idées de génocide.

\- Qui va là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Salut beau gosse ! Ça boom ?

Devant Loki se tenait une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, des oreilles de chat dépassant de la chevelure, habillée d'un débardeur et d'une jupe bleu ciel, couleur partagée par des ballerines. Seule une paire de collants rose fuchsia tranchait dans cet ensemble, rose également présent au niveau des oreilles. La jeune fille faisait presque mal aux yeux avec son rose. Son sourire provocateur semblait démontrer que c'était l'effet recherché.

\- Ça boum ? répéta Loki, perdu.

\- Ouaip. Parce qu'entre nous, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très fort, mon vieux.

\- C'est moi que tu oses traiter de vieux ? Je suis Loki, dieu et maître légitime d'Asgard !

\- En attendant tu es un gros nigaud coincé ici. C'est pas de pot, tu crois pas ?

\- Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Alors en fait je m'appelle Parfaite, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom, Modestie. Je suis née dans un monde parallèle et extraordinaire, où seule l'élite peut y avoir accès. Je suis bourrée de talents et je suis hyper puissante en plus d'être forte, intelligente et d'être le canon de beauté que tu as devant toi. En bref, tu peux t'agenouiller devant moi et me vouer un culte.

Loki regardait la fille bouche bée et les yeux comme deux ronds de flans. Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa.

\- Euh... Tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jamais des membres de l'élite ne s'habilleraient comme ça. C'est d'un mauvais goût !

\- Tout le reste était dans le panier à linge sale, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai pris ce qu'il restait !

\- ...

\- Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête! Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça quand même ?

\- ...

\- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ?

\- Non.

\- Rooohhhh allez ! Sois sympa !

\- Mais je le suis, répondit Loki avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas encore tenté de te tuer.

\- Euh... Ok... Bon puisque tu y tiens tant je vais raconter mon histoire !

\- Génial...

\- Je m'appelle Nina ! Et j'aime l'aventure tu vois ! Alors avec deux amies, Enora et Pauline...

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- On a voulu avoir des superpouvoirs ! Je ne te dis pas la galère pour en avoir !

\- Quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans "Je m'en fiche" ?

\- On a tout essayé : trouver une araignée radioactive, aller dans l'espace pour se prendre un nuage radioactif, être des cobayes volontaires pour des expériences à haut risque, attendre qu'un géant nous avoue qu'on est des sorcières... Mais rien ne marchait !

\- Chez moi on t'aurait tuée pour moins que ça...

\- Et oui on a eu une idée de génie ! Se créer une potion magique maison où les effets marcheront à vie !

\- Bon, comment je vais faire pour partir d'ici moi ?

\- On a mélangé du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses ! Et à la fin on a rajouté "l'agent chimique X" ! **(1)** On a eu confiance et on a bu ! Depuis on est les supers nanas ! On peut se téléporter, on a une force surhumaine et on peut se lancer des éclairs avec nos mains. C'est pas génial ça ?

\- Je pourrais sauter et espérer retomber sur quelque chose de bien.

\- Ensemble on combattait le crime. Bon, ce n'est plus d'actualité depuis une semaine. Je les ai trahies pour devenir une méchante. Et je réussis sacrement bien ! Et... OH TU M'ÉCOUTES OUI ?!

Loki allait lui répondre dans un vocabulaire des plus fleuris et distingué qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs quand un CRAC ! assourdissant le coupa dans son élan. Nina grimaça et marmonna un "C'est pas vrai !". Devant eux se tenaient deux nouvelles filles. L'une avait les cheveux châtain avec par-dessus une coloration violette. Habillée d'une belle robe bleue et argentée, elle aurait pu incarner l'innocence même si son air n'était pas aussi sérieux en ce moment précis. Il s'agissait d'Enora. L'autre, Pauline, plus grande et brune, avait un air très classe et digne, en plus d'être grave. Cela se reflétait dans son costume trois pièces très classe noir à la ceinture et aux chaussures rouge sombre, tout comme ses lèvres.

\- Salut les filles ! dit une Nina très gênée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

\- Nina, répondit Pauline en la fusillant du regard. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous devons, au nom du bien, te tuer.

\- J'avais le mince espoir que vous seriez venu m'apprendre que vous vous rangiez de mon côté...

\- Jamais ! persifla la brune.

\- Zut ! Comment vous m'avez retrouvé au fait ?

\- Nina, avoua Enora en la regardant avec pitié, tu as écrit sur Facebook que tu allais rendre visite à Loki sur son astéroïde. Et dans "lieu", tu as entré les coordonnées.

Loki explosa de rire, plié en deux, se tenant les côtes.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Nina. Vous voulez dire qu'on est encore amies sur Facebook ?

\- Et sur Twitter on se follow toujours. Et on a nos mails et numéros de téléphone, indiqua la violette au cas où. Nina, pourquoi es-tu devenue une salo... une méchante ?

\- Parce qu'au côté obscur, ils ont des cookies !

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Enora, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux. Finalement je crois que je vais...

Elle croisa le regard polaire de Pauline et se tut pour rester là où elle se trouvait.

\- Nina, prépares toi à crever, annonça la brune. Es-tu prête ?

\- Attends ! Regardez avant derrière vous ! Il y a une raclette géante et de magnifiques pâtes à l'encre de seiche !

Ses deux interlocutrices restèrent de marbre avant de chuchoter entre elles.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a tenté de créer une diversion en utilisant nos plats préférés ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'était elle qui avait proposé d'avoir une tenue avec nos couleurs préférées. Plus rien ne m'étonne avec elle.

\- J'entends tout ce que vous dites les filles !

Enora tenta un truc.

\- Nina derrière toi ! Un Bo bun !

\- C'est vrai ?

Nina se retourna, s'imaginant déjà avaler le plat vietnamien qu'elle adorait quand un éclair la frôla.

\- Zut, commenta Pauline, toute déçue. Je l'ai loupée.

Nina, qui écouta son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait dessus sans retenue, se précipita et se téléporta en entraînant avec elle Loki qui en avait marre d'être ignoré - mince quoi, c'était un dieu et il se tapait trois dingues qui voulaient se fritter entre elles en guise de châtiment. Finalement il regrettait sa solitude - et qui était sur le point de sauter pour éviter de devenir fou quand il disparut avec la blonde.

Enora et Pauline se retrouvèrent seules.

\- Mince, elle nous a échappé ! se lamenta la violette. On va perdre un temps fou pour la retrouver, ce qui ne m'arrange pas : j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une heure pour une nouvelle coloration ! Pauline, tu sais où chercher ?

\- Hum... Vérifie les réseaux sociaux, juste au cas où, répondit son amie en se remettant du rouge à lèvres.

On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

* * *

Loki et Nina atterrirent sur Terre, dans un pré. Loki se réjouit d'être ailleurs que sur l'astéroïde. Enfin il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche et conquérir le monde ! Plus rien ne l'arrêtera ! Ah ah ah ah ! Il allait commencer par...

\- Hiiihiiihiiii !

Un hennissement. De cheval. Loki se pétrifia sur place. Non, tout mais pas ça...

\- Oh chouette, des dadas ! s'exclama Nina, toute guillerette.

Elle remarqua le visage pâle et les gouttes de sueur du dieu.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ?

\- Pourkoaonédansunécurie ?

Loki semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Naaaannnn ! Tu as peur des canassons ? Mais c'est trop drôle !

\- Tu ignores tout de mon passé ! Si tu savais tu ne rigolerais pas !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je pensais que je pourrais faire équipe avec toi pour dominer le monde, mais en fait non, si t'as peur des chevaux, tu n'es plus intéressant.

D'un éclair, Nina pulvérisa Loki au moment où Pauline et Enora se téléportèrent devant elle.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : mon dernier tweet...

\- Non, s'empressa d'expliquer Enora. On a regardé les infos qui parlaient d'une double apparition divine à Aix-en-Provence du côté d'une écurie. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme cachette.

Nina remarqua qu'effectivement, des journalistes et caméramans traînaient dans le coin et filmaient la scène.

\- Et nous n'allons plus chercher à te tuer, rajouta Enora. Nous allons nous devenir des méchantes nous aussi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, confirma Pauline, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! rétorqua Nina. Comment je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand l'autre jour tu m'as écrasé le pied ? demanda la brune.

\- Oui et ?

\- Je t'ai pardonné. Fais la même chose pour moi.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit comparable. Et puis pourquoi vous voulez me rejoindre ?

\- Pour les cookies ! rêva la violette. Et faire des choses que les gentilles ne peuvent pas faire !

\- Comme ?

\- Kidnapper Tom Hiddleston ! jubila Pauline. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- OH OUI ! hurla Nina. Allons-y !

Et elles se téléportèrent toutes les trois en riant comme des folles.

* * *

Loki tomba par terre. Pensant être mort à cause du rayon qu'il avait vu arriver à toute vitesse sur lui, il fut très surpris en se relevant de voir toute sa famille adoptive et plein d'autres dieux aux dernières nouvelles bien vivants.

\- Keuwah ?

\- Loki, dit Odin. J'ai utilisé une pierre de téléportation, un artefact très rare pour te ramener ici. Tu vas être emprisonné à vie.

\- Génial !

Thor et tous les autres se retournèrent vers Loki qui exprimait une joie intense.

\- Euh Loki, s'inquiéta quelque peu Odin. J'ai dit que...

\- Je sais ! Mais après ce que je viens de vivre cette dernière heure, je veux du calme et de la solitude ! La prison ? Le rêve !

\- Bon, si tu le prends aussi bien, ça facilite les choses.

Pendant que Loki se faisait emmener en prison en chantant _Libéréééééé, délivrééééééé !_ , Frigga s'approcha de Thor.

\- Il est a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Loki. Je trouve ça très étonnant !

\- Depuis que Jane m'a appris que sur Terre trois folles avaient enlevé un acteur et le retiennent depuis séquestré dans une cave où il est traité comme un dieu vivant, plus rien ne m'étonne personnellement.

* * *

 **(1) Je ne suis pas du tout désolée pour cette référence ! Mais ça a été mon enfance et un jour, sans savoir pourquoi, ça m'est revenu en mémoire...**

 **Voilàààààà !**

 **Une 'tite review ? :3**


End file.
